Please don't
by andrevimon
Summary: Southpark


Voy en el auto que mis padres me han regalado, el aire sopla fuertemente alborotando mis cabellos, yo no quería regresar, por que demonios querría volver lo que menos quiero es eso.

Me lamento en el auto mientras condusco, recordando tu figura lo poco que pude tener, siempre sere visto como un amigo, si mis estúpidos sentimientos no hubieran salido a flote esto no pasaría, me lamento dando fuertes golpes en el volante del auto mientras aceleró más por aquella carretera interminable como mi sufrimiento.

Por que mi corazón sigue sufriendo después de 10 años en los que eh querido borrarte de mi, por que después de que ya le perteneces aún quiero tenerte, lo mío debe ser masoquismo las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas inundando mi vista, odio sentirme tan poco tan vulnerable, por que mi rabia a un se contiene en mi.

Siempre había sido tu apoyo y tú elegiste a otra persona, no se, no se, por que no me aleje para que no fuera herido mi corazón, siempre espere más de lo que debería ojalá pudiera sacar el corazón de mi pecho y desgarrar estos tortuosos sentimientos.

Hace 6 años habría suplicado por que te quedaras , por que me amaras, pero ahora después de tanto soy tan lamentable ojalá supiera callar estos tontos sentimientos, después de lo que pasó hace 6 años así debería de ser.

En ese tiempo después de la lamentable noticia de que le habías propuesto pasar la vida entera contigo, mi vida se derrumbó al ver en su mano el anillo de compromiso, un brillante diamante color lila, su color favorito.

De mis labios solo salió un "felicidades", mi ánimo estaba por los suelos pero después pediste que fuera padrino de bodas, lo poco que pudo quedarme de amor propio se fue con ello, por más que trate que no !e importará mi mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, cada dia iba de mal a peor, mi único refugio fue el ángel rubio,que siempre robaba una a una mis sonrisas,pero nada te borro de mi.

En el transcurso de los preparativos solicite mi maestría en londres, todo estaba listo, me iría despues de la ceremonia, elegir cada una de las cosas para el evento me desgastaba emocionalmente, pero como podría llamarme amigo si no hubiese ayudado.

La ceremonia fue perfecta enorgulleciste a tus padres, hiciste todo lo que ellos esperaban, todo quedó ala perfección, cuando había terminado, me dirigí precisamente a este auto donde ya tenía todo listo, pero antes de huir tomaste mi mano llevandome contigo, me sentía destrozado, pero tú querías fotografiar el momento una forzada sonrisa se posó en mi rostro y quedó marcado el momento.

Escape de la vista de todos montandome en mi auto, para encontrarme con un olor a café, que al igual que yo quería huir, ambos habíamos solicitado la maestría y ambos lo logramos, y así al caer la tarde me escape de todos.

Los siguientes días pasaban sin pena ni gloria, trate de adaptarme a mi nueva vida, ser un alumno excepcional como siempre.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, luego en meses y por último en años, en ese tiempo jamás conteste tus mensajes, no quise saber más de ti, no por odio ni nada parecido,si no por mí y este amor reprimido que no dejo salir, eh envejecido entre amores y cigarros, dejando de lado mis convicciones.

Ahora con la reciente muerte de mis padres debo ir, a solucionar todo, no puedo dejar todo en manos de mi hermano, a su edad le será complicado, quería evitar a toda costa volver a verte pero se ha vuelto inevitable.

Aceleró el auto, quiero sentir que el aire se lleva mis lágrimas y con ellas todos mis problemas, quiero dejar todo pero no me permitirán hacerlo, mi cabello se mueve con el aire, metiéndose en mis lentes y tapando mis ojos, cubriendo mis lágrimas, aún me lamento el seguirte amando en silencio, un silencio agotador.

La carretera está tan vacía como mi corazón, cada cosa que alguna vez me hizo feliz de joven ahora ya no lo hace, a cada kilómetro que estoy mas cerca de Southpark, mi determinación desaparece, si tan solo yo hubiera significado algo para alguien en ese pueblo, talvez no habría corrido despavorido.

Después de que mis ojos se allan secado de no haber podido llorar más por mis padres, durante años evite volver por no verte, pero a mis padres solo los veía cuando podían ir a visitarme, soy un estupido sin precedentes, como pude hacerlo, lamentarse no los traera de vuelta.

En ese momento pude ver el letrero con la leyenda

"Southpark Colorado" , sabía que ahora no habría escapatoria, las calles siguen siendo como cuando era niño, las calles amplias llenas de nieve, las tiendas han cambiado y los colores son más alegres, hay casas donde antes no las había, el viento golpea mi cara, cuando me acerco a mi hogar puede sentir el funebre aroma, la alegría de ha ido, los colores son tan grises, mi dulce hermano menor está esperándome, con una sonrisa triste y dolorosa, detengo el auto frente a la casa y él me abraza con melancolia, su voz se quiebra tratando de explicarme cómo sucedió todo, le abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurró.

Todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo.

Entramos en la casa, hace años que no venía aquí, todo seguia igual, mamá era una mujer muy arraigada a sus tradiciones así como a sus principios, mi tía y primo se encuentran en la sala, ojalá pudiera sonreír para ellos después de todo siempre me han tratado con mucho cariño y han cuidado de mi hermano estos días.

Narrador

Talvez ya supongan quién es el protagonista, aún así lo presentaré, su cabello es pelirrojo, sus ojos son como dos hermosas avellanas, con el paso de los años se ha vuelto más apuesto, su tes es blanca como la misma porcelana, su corazón solo a amado a una persona, Kyle Bloflovski, a sus 28 años, ha regresado después de 6 años a su pueblo, debido ala muerte de sus padres, evitaba a toda costa volver, pues el día que se fue la persona que amaba contrajo nupcias.

Aunque trataba de sonreír su corazón estaba destrozado de no haber estado evitando a esa persona pudo haber aprovechado más a sus padres, pero su triste cobardía no lo dejo pensar de forma clara.

Su tía y primo permanecían en la casa para apoyar a Ike con los preparativos, los padres del pelirrojo, ya tenían todo establecido en su testamento, dieron nombre y seña de lo que había que hacer, así fue todo se respetaría como tal.

Después de subir a cambiar sus prendas por un traje negro, bajo para ayudar a su hermano a recibir alas personas que irían a dar el pésame, todo estaba correcto como a su madre le hubiese gustado, entonces paso lo que quería evitar ahí estaban los padres de aquella persona, siempre parecían una familia disfuncional, lo cual no estaba fuera de la verdad, ambos señores le dieron el pésame a Kyle, lamentaban la perdida de quienes también fueron sus amigos, el pelirrojo les invito a pasar, mientras el seguía en la puerta recibiendo personas y sonriendo con extrema dificultad.

De repente llegaron sus antiguos amigos, Leopold,Cartman y Kenny, los tres se veían realmente tristes, y no era para menos, de una su buen amigo perdió a ambos padres, Kyle tenía años sin verlos, Kenny se había vuelto más alto y varonil, sus rubios cabellos estaban más largos, aunque pudiera parecer fachoso esa imagen lo hacía ver atractivo, Leopold había conservado el corte que tenía desde niño, a pesar de todo sonreía alegremente, y Cartman, había crecido más parecía que sus huesos si eran anchos como el decía, por que era robusto pero no como cuando era niño, era atractivo a su modo.

Los tres observaron a Kyle desde lejos, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, ahí estaba el amigo ausente, los tres aceleraron el paso, Kyle sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacia desde niño, Kenny y Leopold, le abrazaron con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Cartman solo puso una palma en su espalda.

Lo lamento mucho judío.

Gracias Erick.

Y así fueron llegando uno tras otro de las personas que alguna vez le conocieron, Token, Clyde, los padres de estos, todos estaban impresionados con el regreso del pelirrojo, este solo sonreía como lo hacía cada que quería huir, Craig llegó con su pequeña hermana seguidos de sus padres , este paso derecho sin decir nada.

Ahí se mantuvo durante horas mientras las personas seguían llegando para dar el último adiós a los difuntos, así como algunos llegaban otros se iban, algo le tomo por sorpresa era un mensaje de su compañero, en estos 6 años había sido su compañía.

Kyle, llegaré mañana temprano ya terminé mis asuntos...

Nos vemos

Como siempre sus mensajes eran cortos y consisos, habían quedado de ir juntos pero, el doctorado tenía absorto al otro y así fue como término viajando solo el pelirrojo.

Así paso la noche mientras Ike y Kyle velaban a sus padres, durante todo ese tiempo no probaron bocado pues es considerado una falta de respeto al fallecido, Kyle se encargo de lavar a su padre, las tradiciones judías lo dictaban, así como su tía tuvo que ocuparse de su madre, se les puso la tradicional vestimenta blanca y el día siguiente fueron sepultados a primera hora de la mañana, donde solo asistieron algunos familiares y amigos muy cercanos.

Ya había finalizado todo, su tía tuvo que irse pues su trabajo no dejaba poder tomarse algunos días, el primo de Kyle se despidió abrazandolo, Kyle y Ike solo tuvieron que ocuparse de darle de comer a quienes lo habían acompañado, de repente el celular del pelirrojo sonó, dejando a Ike con sus 3 amigos, su amigo había llegado, se montó al auto y partió a gran velocidad.

Llegó rápidamente al aeropuerto, buscaba con la mirada, pero no le veia, desearía no haber vuelto a mirar, ahí estaba esa persona ala que alguna vez llamo amigo, acompañado de Tucker, era una gran sorpresa que esos dos estuvieran juntos, jamás se llevaron bien, Kyle se hizo el desentendido, cuando notó que Tucker y su acompañante centraban su vista en un sitio, ahí estaba era él, su único amigo durante 6 largos años, Tweek Tweak, el rubio se había vuelto atractivo, no había rastro de lo que era cuando niño, su hermoso cabello rubio, alborotado, vestía un traje negro, desde que habían dejado el pueblo, el rubio había aprendido etiqueta y algunas otras cosas debido al trabajo, ambos habían estudiado administración, desde sus años de universidad se entendían lograron ser grandes amigos, Kyle levantó su mano lo cual no era tan necesario pues su cabellera rojiza era perceptible desde cualquier lado, Tweek aceleró el paso, tenía una semana de no ver al pelirrojo, le abrazo con gran alegría, en 6 años alguien puede cambiar mucho, el rubio parecía otra persona, quien lo viera no lo reconocería, ambos chicos sonrieron.

Perdona el vuelo se retrasó, quise estar lo antes posible.

No te preocupes,estás, que es lo que importa.

Ambos chicos se separaron, y comenzaban a caminar para salir del aeropuerto, cuando Kyle sintió que alguien le tomo del brazo.

Kyle, ¿eres tú?

Esa voz le era conocida, incontables veces le había dicho amigo, el pelirrojo volteó encontrándose con los ojos azules que le miraban expectantes.

Stan...

Lo sabía eres tú.

Antes de que el azabache se le pudiera acercar, Tweek puso su brazo entre ambos impidiendo que se acercarán.

Stan se impactó ante el acto de quien quiera que fuera esa persona, Craig se encontraba detrás mirando la escena, él tampoco reconocía a el rubio.

Que podría haber pasado, para que las cosas estuvieran así, el día antes de la boda de Stan, en la que Kyle le ayudo a preparar todo, Stan beso a Kyle pudo haber sido el alcohol o los nervios, pero el azabache le había dicho que le amaba, el pelirrojo se impresionó, lo que llevaba cuatro años esperando sucedió a un día de que la persona que amaba se casará, Kyle trato de hacerle entender, pero no lo lograba, el día de la boda quiso hablar con él pero nada lograba.

Igual ya había planeado irse, desde que Stan y Wendy eran novios, su relación iba y venia, nunca fue algo estable, lo que menos quería era terminan entre ellos, su amor por el le haría sufrir cada que los problemas fueran más grandes, o qué su amigo terminará sufriendo, por eso huyó, estaba acostumbrado a saber que su amor nunca sería, pero no le quería ver pertenecer a alguien más.

En la universidad Kyle se volvió muy cercano a Tweek, tanto así que le contaba lo mucho que le destrozaba el hecho de que Stan le pidiera consejos para estar con otra persona, una persona que más de una vez demostró quererle cuando le convenía, el rubio apreciaba infinitamente a Kyle, el pelirrojo le había otorgado su amistad, su apoyo incondicional, e incluso le llevo con él.

Siguiendo en lo que estaba, Stan le mostró un gesto de molestia al rubio, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, Craig posó una mano en el hombro de Stan para que se abstuviera de comenzar una pelea.

Marsh

Esta bien , lo entiendo.

El rubio y el pelirrojo, se miraron entre sí, parecía que Stan no recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior a su boda, así que Kyle optó por dejarlo pasar, ni a él le hacía bien, mucho menos al matrimonio de Stan, le hizo una seña a Tweek indicándole que estaba bien, quería ver qué pasaría, a pesar de que el día anterior se sentía sumamente triste y molesto de ver a Stan ahora mismo no sentía nada.

Hola, Stan ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien gracias amigo

La vida de casado no te sienta bien.

El azabache parecía alguien muy fatigado, su cabello estaba largo más de lo normal, vestía unos jeans y una playera negra, parecía fachoso, tenía unas enorme ojeras, que contrastaban con su blanca tes, un arete colgaba de su oreja izquierda, Craig por su parte solo vestía una sudadera azul, bajo esta una playera de la NASA, pantalones negros y su chullo azul.

Yo

Dijo Stan con el rostro bajó parecía ocultar algo.

Que pasa?

Interrogó el pelirrojo, no tanto por interés si no más como compromiso.

Yo, ya no estoy casado, mi matrimonio solo duró dos años, Wendy esperaba más y yo no pude dárselo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kyle, el estómago le dolía como si tuviera asco, no supo que decir se quedó sin palabras, Stan se percató de esto.

No te preocupes, estaba destinado a fracasar.

Se quedaron en silencio largo tiempo, el ambiente era incómodo, hasta que Craig rompió la tensión.

¿Quien es tu amigo?

Ohhh es verdad no lo reconocen cierto, el es Tweek

Stan y Craig se miraron entre sí, hasta hace 6 años sabían que el rubio solo desapareció sin dejar rastro, no esperaban que cambiará tanto y mucho menos que el pelirrojo y el rubio estuvieran juntos.

Has cambiado mucho Tweek.

El rubio solo sonrió por compromiso, pero, ¿por que él se había ido?

Hace 6 años el rubio tuvo una fuerte pelea con sus padres, los cuales le corrieron de casa, después de un rumor que decía que Craig y el eran pareja, por más que el rubio lo negó nadie le creyó, a Craig le daba igual, el no hizo por desmentirlo, de hecho eso le ayudaba en sus planes, a sus 22 años Tweek desapareció, ya que sus padres querían usar su supuesta homosexualidad para promocionar su café, absurdo cierto, sin decir a dónde iba, el rumor que se esparció después de esto fue que el rubio le era infiel a Craig y escapó con su amante, el rubio no volvió a hablar con sus amigos con el temor de que sus padres lo buscarán.

¡¡Tweek!!

Dijo Craig abrazando al rubio, el cual solo se quedó inmóvil, lo que llevo a Tweek a escapar no era precisamente solo la pelea con sus padres, si no que se dió cuenta que sentía algo por Craig y lo que no quería era que sus padres sacarán provecho de esto, estaba seguro que Craig no correspondería sus sentimientos y lo que menos quería era sufrir el rechazo.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta abrazo de vuelta al azabache, un cálido abrazo que hacía años se debían ambos.

Te extrañe amigo.

Y yo a ti.

Kyle no quería ser una molestia así que los dejo hablando mientras se retiraba, Stan le seguia, cuando se percató de esto, estaban fuera del aeropuerto.

¿Por que te fuiste amigo?

Debía hacer mi maestría

Sabes que aquí podías hacerla

Kyle desvió la mirada, no quería decir lo que en verdad le había llevado a escapar.

No, será por lo que paso el día anterior ala boda o si?

¿¡Como!?

Lo que Kyle creía olvidado, no lo estaba estaba más presente que nunca.

Así que era eso.

Yo yo no

Un sonrojo estaba presente en el rostro del pelirrojo, lo delataba por completo, dió la espalda a su contrario queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle.

Me iba a casar con Wendy, por que mi cobardía no me permitía, decirte mis sentimientos, yo te amo Kyle, sabía que lo mío con ella no funcionaría, ella también lo sabía aún así lo hicimos por darle gusto a nuestros padres, ella ama a Bebe.

Kyle sintió lo absurdo que había sido su sufrimiento, lo mucho que se había alejado de su amigo, por cosa de nada, ahora era tan ridículo y poca cosa, no puedo evitar volver a llorar, sentía como un enorme peso dejaba sus hombros, sonrió nuevamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se dió la vuelta y abrazo a Stan.

Yo también te amo

Después de ese día Kyle y Stan se acercaron más comenzaron a tener citas, y el día que se supone Kyle tenía que regresar a Londres, esta vez el azabache decidió no dejarle ir, al menos no solo, aclaro sus sentimientos, jamás habían sido más felices, se decidieron a vivir juntos todos los días de su vida, aunque los padres de Stan no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, con el paso de los años, terminaron sediendo.

Talvez solo sean unos segundos, o minutos, algunas horas, el tiempo que sea estaré contigo hasta que la vida me lo permita, amo tenerte conmigo, espero que sea este y todos los días de mi vida...

Te amo Kyle

FIN...


End file.
